


Wonderland zone- fyodor route

by xieeliann



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Fyodor's route with you!
Relationships: Fyodor Dostoyevsky (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Wonderland zone- fyodor route

**Author's Note:**

> part 2!

Fyodor walks over to you, his hands gloved of course. He smiles warmly, might be strange for him to show such emotion.   
"Alice."   
He doesn't use your real name, jut a generic but his eyes are only on you. You back up because you don't want to perish but he still comes. 

"Why do you run?"  
His voice seemed to be full of worry. You stop and turn, praying if he touches you, you'll be safe. 

The prayer works, because his very hands are on your face.   
"you don't have to be afraid."   
He chuckles, you blink, what on earth happened to the villian you love? 

'Who are you?'  
You ask, not believing this.. one bit. Fyodor sighs loudly, and crosses arms infront of his chest.   
"Fyodor, of course.. would you like me to make you perish, alice? Would you believe me then?"   
Smirking, he pulls away from you. 

'No... thanks.'  
You huff, that wouldn't be good.. especially since you're nowhere near home. 

"Now come." 

Fyodor says as he began walking away, you just walk after him, better than getting lost right? 

You end up reaching a blue castle, that matches fyodor's outfit. 

"Come in."   
You nod, once the doors were open and you walk in. 

'So.. why blue?'   
You just are wondering, fyodor comes over, and pokes your nose slightly, nothing happens. 

"I am one side of this land."   
He holds up a blue coated card chip. 

You don't quite get it but... you nod anyway. 

•••••

As time progressed, you grow to know of this world, and realize just how alike fyodor is to the one you know. You hold his hand and walk down to the alter to pray and take a small kiss. 

One side of the land was now your official wonderland~ and now you dress in blue suits.


End file.
